If You are Gay, it's Okay !
by Lenaleska
Summary: Il lui avait promis, rester en vie. Pour lui. Oh les jolis mots. Zack le beau-parleur. Zack le briseur de cœur. Zack le menteur… "Tu es devenu si beau… / Va t'Fair !" Et si Reno s'en mêle... Zack/Cloud - YAOI -


_**Auteur **_: Un L ! un E ! un N et un A ! …Oui je vais bien. Enfin je crois nn"

_**Titre **_: Réédité - "If You are Gay, it's Okay !"

_**Genre **_: Romance/Humour

_**Rating **_: M - Présence de mâles en chaleur, Yaoi quoi. 'Fin je me disais que c'était surtout ma connerie qui était en chaleur…

_**Pairing **_: Zack/Cloud - Ca vous étonne pas ? Moi non plus xD

_**Disclaimer & Base **_: SquareEnix, Final Fantasy VII (c'est que je commence à être en panne d'idées pour faire original dans cette partie-là…)

_**Note **_: Ceci est un One Shot. Je préfère prévenir, avec une longueur pareille y a de quoi se demander si c'est pas le chapitre premier d'une fanfic à chapitres --". Ceci est un One Shot, ceci est un… C'est rentré ? Génial :D A l'origine c'était pas vraiment censé être "drôle" comme OS, c'était disons censé être plus sérieux et terre à terre.  
Finalement, je me dis que c'est pas plus mal que ça ne soit pas comme prévu, étant définitivement incapable de garder mon humour foireux dans ma boîte crânienne xD

Ecrire du yaoi pour du yaoi, m'en suis rendue compte, j'y arrive pas. C'était d'ailleurs pas mon objectif mais ça m'a fait réalisé ceci. C'est surtout pourquoi vous vous tapez autant de mots avant ze moment cuisant : y a une histoiiire. Bon fallait pas trop m'en demander pour l'histoire d'entrée non plus, ça reste du train-train quotidien hein nn"

Ne vous fiez pas aux premiers paragraphes sans parlotte, j'ai fait de mon mieux -juré- de rendre ça le plus agréable possible à lire. Et mon humour foireux aussi xD Ceci dit, j'arrête de vous tenir la tchatche, bien qu'on ne soit plus à quelques lignes prêts nn" Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et… une bonne lecture :)

-

Si se fier au ciel était permis, n'importe quel petit enfant de Kalm aurait été capable de vous dire que l'après-midi ne devrait pas tarder à s'achever. Il y verrait de l'orange fondu à du rouge, tâchés de rose par-ci par-là avec un gros rond nommé soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Seulement, mettez le même enfant à Canyon Cosmo et il croirait sans doute à l'apocalypse dernier cri bien pire que le Météore qui plongerait le monde dans une gigantesque couche carmine, démons compris. Preuve que les évènements passés et le chaos qui avait eu lieu laissait encore des séquelles... Dans ce Canyon aux allures indiennes pacifiques régnait un crépuscule éternel qui ne faisait place la nuit qu'à un ciel bleu profond immaculé parsemé d'étoiles dont on vantait la beauté aux quatre coins du monde. Pourtant il lui sembla à Cloud qu'il devait bientôt partir et un coup d'œil à sa montre avait pris beaucoup plus de sens que de lever les yeux au ciel. Un ciel qui devait être entre chien et loup à Nibelheim.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre supérieure, une grimace apparut sur son visage. Qu'il haïssait cette expression, oh qu'il détestait tout ce qui pouvait être à quatre pattes et des coussinets en dessous de celles-ci, avec un long museau et tout le bazar qui faisait la définition d'un… De ça quoi. Maintenant que la Shin-Ra et l'organisation à Reeve avait relevé la situation un minimum, que les choses s'étaient calmées et qu'aucune menace extraterrestre extrachiante n'était survenue depuis l'anéantissement des cauchemars juniors surnommés Silver Haired Mens ou encore Deep Ground, Cloud s'était replongé de plus belle dans ses souvenirs en ignorant superbement les remarques qui se voulaient encourageantes et dégommantes à la fois de Tifa. Plus encore, il en voulait jusqu'à la haine, dans laquelle il réfugiait ses sentiments, à un certain défunt qui s'était "bien foutu de sa gueule" selon ses propres pensées.

Mais revenons à notre village dans lequel l'épéiste se trouvait actuellement. Haletant légèrement par l'effort physique continu qu'il lui avait fallut fournir, il alla donner un dernier gros paquet bien cartonné et surtout bien pesant à un homme qui avait, sans rire, les mêmes caractéristiques que le colis. Imposant, rembourré, solide. Gros, s'il ne se fâchait pas quand on le lui disait. Mais il avait beau mettre ça sur le compte de son canon greffé à son bras droit qui lui demandait beaucoup de force et donc de muscles -pas de graisses, bon sang- , Barret Wallace restait un homme bien en chair. Le Barret en question lui prit son fardeau et alla le poser un peu plus loin à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, dans l'entrée d'une modeste maison rustique au toit végétal et dotée d'une partie souterraine. Il soufflait comme un Chocobo d'attelage et s'épongea du revers de la main son front moite avant de revenir vers le blond. Il fallait dire que la journée entière avait été consacrée au déménagement du Corelien qui n'allait plus l'y être maintenant qu'il domiciliait à Canyon Cosmo.

_"J'veux plus de cette culpabilité. Plus de village qui se porte très bien sans moi. C'est à Cosmo qu'Avalanche est né, c'est à Cosmo que j'irai. Si t'es pas content c'est pareil. Quoi, t'a rien dis, mais je m'en fous si t'as rien dis, t'avais qu'à l'ouvrir…"_

Le mercenaire aurait appelé ça de la lâcheté s'il avait eu l'opportunité de le lui dire. Et puis il s'était bien gardé de faire la réflexion quand il pensa qu'il était magnifiquement bien placé pour dire ça. Sauf que lui au moins avait eu le courage de revenir à Nibelheim. Fuyant Tifa et Midgar par la même occasion. Mais ce n'était pas pareil, c'était à Nibelheim que tout avait commencé après tout, sa naissance, ses rêves. Mais aussi Tifa, le SOLDAT… Hmm, passons.

Ceci dit, il pouvait bien se moquer de Barret, il dû reconnaître que ses muscles se faisaient de plus en plus douloureux, même en étant habitué à l'effort physique notamment à cause de la force minimale que lui nécessitait son Epée Broyante. Ne pouvant pas l'abandonner sur le continent de Midgar, il l'avait finalement récupérée. Et même si elle était usée, abîmée ou rouillée, il pouvait assurer qu'elle découpait parfaitement bien encore les loups de Nibel, peut-être mieux même… Parmi tous ces cartons qu'il avait dû transférer, il soupçonnait son coéquipier d'avoir garder la moindre de ses armes qu'il avait obtenu jusque là, de son simple Fusil Automatique à son fier Manuscrit Absent qu'il n'utilisait que lors de très rares occasions. Et il se demandait si la bataille contre Sephiroth, Bahamut Zéro du temps du gang à Kadaj à la rigueur, n'avait pas été la dernière.

Cloud, dont les bras et avant-bras commençaient à ne plus répondre, alla s'appuyer contre Fenrir qu'il avait garé non loin afin de reprendre des forces, du poil de la bête. Le regard vague, perdu sur le sol de roche du village mystique, il s'était remis à penser avec amertume que Fenrir n'était rien d'autre que le nom d'un loup mythologique. Et pourquoi pas d'un lapin, hein ? C'était comme si la Vie lui disait qu'il ne pourrait définitivement pas l'oublier en ne cessant de faire des allusions à _son_ sujet… Ce ne fut que lorsque le grand brun aux fines dreadlocks et à la peau mate revint vers lui avec un large sourire paternel sur sa grande bouche qu'il réagit enfin et daigna de lever faiblement la tête vers sa direction.

"Oy, Cloud ! Ah c'est franchement sympa de ta part d'avoir bien voulu m'aider. Quand je pense à tous les autres qui ne pouvaient pas bouger leur derrière, mon œil ouais ! Cid il veut m'faire croire qu'il pouvait pas nous aider avec sa Sierra dernier modèle ? C'est peut-être gros pour un déménagement mais merde quoi. Et Vince ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'occuper à ce point hein ? Bah quoique, l'est tellement fin ça l'aurait casser en deux… Au moins t'es v'nu, gamin."

"Strife Delivery Service. A ton service" répondit le blond sur une neutralité totale.

"Quoi ? Tu n'es même pas ici de ton plein gré ? _TU_ n'es pas là ? C'est au livreur aux fâcheuses tendances mercenaires à qui je fais face ? Je ne m'adresse pas au hérisson rebelle ? Seulement à un jeune banal ?" s'indigna Barret, plus attristé qu'en colère cependant.

"Ca fait beaucoup de questions."

"Réponds !"

"Je suis venu parce que tu m'as appelé."

"C'est d'une logique imparable…"

"De la part du _gamin_."

"Ah ha, je vois. T'as vraiment pas changé depuis toutes ces années. T'es toujours le même sale gosse du train" le charria la grande brute en lui administrant une grande claque amicale sur un omoplate.

"Humf. Si..si tu le dis."

Barret laissa son regard divaguer un moment sur le ciel carmin avant de le reposer presque tristement sur le jeune blond à côté de lui qui se massait son épaule endolorie. Même quand il avait mal un tant soit peu, le visage fin de l'épéiste comme à son habitude ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, aucune expression. Aucun sentiment. Si ce n'était que le sommeil, imbattable. Et rarement, très rarement, l'agacement. Point barre. L'ex-leader d'Avalanche s'exaspérait tout seul avec sa conscience. Par Kjata, Cloud ne pouvait-il pas donner un minois, déjà mignon objectivement, un peu plus vivant, plus expressif ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu sourire remontait à un temps aussi vieux que la dernière fois que… Tiens, il n'avait aucun comparant, c'était peu dire.

"Et… Tifa ? Tu comptes la revoir un jour ? Paraît que ça fait déjà un mois que tu l'as plus vue."

La voix de Barret s'était faite étonnamment grave, plus qu'à la normale et son visage était plus sérieux, beaucoup plus. Comme s'il venait de surprendre Marlène en train de baver abondamment devant des photos aux postures érotiques du jeune Strife. Mais il en fallait plus, beaucoup plus également pour intimider ce dernier. Qui ne fit que lancer un bref coup d'œil vers lui.

"Un jour, oui."

"Ouais, c'est ça. Un trente-six du mois, la semaine des quatre jeudis. Demain la veille quoi…"

"Probablement."

"Tu te fous de moi ?"

"Non."

"Raaaaaah… T'as de quoi défier Vince au concours des répliques longues. J'savais qu'on pouvait être son propre patron, qu'on pouvait pas sauver la veuve, l'orphelin, la brute et le truand à la fois, un truc du genre m'enfin bref. Mais de là à la laisser seule comme ça, quand même."

"Parce que tu lui tiens compagnie à l'instant où je te parle ?"

"Gaaaaa, euuh…" Barret sembla pris au dépourvu. Quand ses traits s'assombrirent soudainement. "Non mais attends un peu, c'est pas moi son grand ami d'enfance !"

"C'est parfait. Car figures-toi que ça n'est pas moi non plus !" répliqua sèchement Cloud.

Barret ne répondit pas davantage, conscient d'avoir éveillé en son ami des souvenirs douloureux. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à s'y faire. Qu'il n'avait fait que reprendre la personnalité d'un meilleur ami auquel il se gardait bien de leur en parler. Que tout ce petit monde que le blond s'était inventé n'était qu'illusion, tout comme la soi-disante bonne relation qu'il aurait entretenu avec la jeune femme depuis qu'ils seraient tout petits. Oui, c'était surtout ce passage auquel il resterait toujours aussi incorrigible. Mais il les voyait si bien ensemble, Lockhart et Strife, qu'y pouvait-il…

Cloud quant à lui ne tenait plus. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout sur terre le ramène à penser à _lui_ qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier de pensée, d'abandonner tout comme il l'avait abandonner, lui… Paradoxalement, l'épée qu'il portait à nouveau dans son dos, ses boucles d'oreilles, son symbole représenté un peu partout sur ses vêtements et même sa bécane ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses. _Il_ ne faisait rien pour les arranger. Le rayer de ses songes et ses souvenirs serait un crime en sa mémoire. Mais il le détestait, oh oui il le détestait plus que n'importe qui. Détestait tellement… Autant qu'il l'avait aimé, qu'il l'aimait…

Avec une migraine qui ne l'étonnait plus au crâne, il sortit finalement les clés de sa moto de sa poche de pantalon et il grimpa sur sa bête à deux roues. Puis ce fut au tour de ses lunettes noires de quitter l'élégant écrin dans lequel elles étaient protégées et de se faire poser sur le haut de son nez. Amèrement, Barret l'interrompit dans son dernier mouvement, à savoir prendre quelque chose d'autre dans une autre poche, par la parole.

"Alors tu t'en vas…"

"Besoin de moi…?"

"Nan c'est bon, ça ira. T'as fais du bon boulot. Vraiment. Hmm, combien j'te dois ?"

Cloud soupira. Long, très long à la détente ce Barret…

"Rien."

"Hein ?" s'étonna le grand brun. "Mais tu m'as dit…"

"Je suis venu en tant que Cloud Strife. En tant… qu'ami." s'expliqua le mercenaire sur une voix un peu moins passive.

"Aaah euuh ben euuuuh, beeeeeh…"

Cloud finit par sortir ses gants de cuir noir qu'il enfila un à un avec une minutie et une telle grâce dans les gestes que le père adoptif de Marlène en restait toujours sur le cul en le voyant faire. Il y avait tant de beauté dans chacun de ses mouvements en règle générale, tant d'esthétisme mais aussi tant de force et de détermination qu'il en restait inlassablement cloué sur place malgré son sens de la beauté fort limité. Peu doué pour exprimer sa gratitude et autres sentiments embarrassants, Barret s'épargna à regrets de le remercier une fois de plus. Quand subitement, il y eut un tilt. Il se souvint à vive allure du message qu'une intrépide tête rousse lui avait demandé de transmettre. Un message fort intriguant pour lui. Et il était temps car le blond allait mettre le contact dans sa majestueuse machine.

"Oh ouais, attends, j'allais oublier !"

"Quoi donc ?" l'interrogea Cloud, quelque peu curieux.

"C'est Reno. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'attendrait ce soir à Nibelheim, sans heure précise. Mais c'est con, j'ai oublié de lui demander où, sinon tu comprends que je te l'aurais dit mais comme c'est pas le cas ben…"

"Même refaite sans remord, Nibelheim ne reste pas bien grande" le coupa durement le blond.

"Ouais, c'est sûr…" Barret se sentit gêné. "Je me demande quand même ce que ce chien de la Shinra te veut, pas toi ?"

Ca y est, il allait le tuer. Même un gros morceau de la taille de Wallace ne serait rien pour son épée, même en utilisant le bord le plus court. Qu'il répète encore une fois un seul nom de canidé et il en ferait de la pâtée pour chien, ce Barret ! … Et s'il s'y mettait lui aussi, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge…

"Je préfère le savoir le plus tardivement possible."

"Ah, tu m'étonnes, un parasite pareil. Dis, il est sept heures, tu penses que ça ira pour le retour ?"

"Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu comme une femme Barret ? C'est la garde de ta fille qui te fait ça ? Bien sûr que ça ira" le railla Cloud.

"Je suis plus vieux que toi, le môme, alors modère tes paroles !" répondit le brun, un peu vexé.

"C'est ça. Tu passeras le bonjour à Marlène de ma part. Bonne soirée."

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que Fenrir avait déjà démarrée au quart de tour dans un mélodieux bruit de moteur bien entretenu. Bien rapidement, Cloud devenait à la vue de Barret un point de plus en plus minuscule et les panaches de poussière et de fumée que soulevait la bête mécanique s'évanouissaient au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Le grand homme trapu ne sut réprimer un long soupir de lassitude. Quand donc Cloud trouverait-il enfin le bonheur, une once d'espoir, de joie ? Malgré ses grands efforts à ne rien laisser paraître qu'un visage impassible, ses compagnons d'armes n'étaient pas dupes. Il était clair que l'affliction et le regret avaient l'air de s'être installés pour un long moment encore dans le cœur du blond… Barret sentit une présence courte sur pattes se rapprocher derrière lui dans son dos et lâcha un autre soupir.

"Nanaki, toi qui es si sage, penses-tu que Cloud trouveras un jour un sens à sa vie ?"

"J'aimerais le savoir moi-même." Grogna tristement le quadrupède en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. "Si grand-père était encore là, peut-être le saurait-il, lui…"

"Désolé…"

"Il reste une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'évite t-il autant ces derniers temps ? Je me pose la question. J'ai beau avoir quatre pattes, une allure canine, mon pelage est d'un roux flamboyant, pas d'un gris bleuté tel que le sien…" reprit songeusement le fils de Seto.

"Nanaki…?"

"Rien. Ce n'est rien…"

oOo

Cloud ne cessait d'aller toujours plus vite sur la route sableuse puis herbée des plaines qui reliaient Canyon Cosmo à Nibelheim. Il devait bien en avoir pour une heure ou deux au moins mais il avait terriblement envie d'en finir avec les trajets et ceux qu'il avait dû faire dans le grand camion de Wallace lui avaient dégoûtés des voyages pendant un bon temps. L'aiguille du cadran de vitesse grimpait, grimpait encore et plus et le faisait frôler les cent-soixante dix kilomètres heures. Plus que tout, la colère, la frustration avaient pris à nouveau possession de son cœur et lui faisait perdre peu à peu le fil de la réalité. Il pensa d'abord à Reno et à ce qu'il tenait à lui dire. L'ancien Turks agissait bien bizarrement avec lui en ce moment à tel point que Tifa était devenue jalouse maladive devant les avances explicites et les rapprochements soudains dont faisait preuve le beau rouquin, lui, un homme de surcroît. Mais ça n'allait pas pour déplaire tout le monde.

Youffie avait sauté sur l'occasion, non pas par méchanceté mais par réel amusement et fascination pour les relations ambiguës que pouvait entretenir les êtres humains. Depuis, elle chantait à tue-tête un joyeux air qui venait de sa propre composition. _"Cloudy, Cloudy, il you are gay, it's okay." _Chose qui lui avait valut un jour en réaction un gros et très poli : _"Mais putain de bordel de merde de bon sang de mon cul, tu peux pas fermer ta grande gueule, la ninja de mes deux ? Tu m'les brises !"_. Dixit Cid, tout craché. Et elle était partie dans son coin sous l'œil amusé de Reeve, la chanson au bout des lèvres après avoir rétorqué un gai _"Cid il en a, j'y crois pas ! C'est la virilité même, ce vieux Highwind !"_. Cloud avait bien cru que l'Utaïenne allait se faire tuer par son propre shuriken. Joyeux souvenirs…

Cent-quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres heure. Le blond ne songeait plus à ce qu'un animal puisse se trouver sur son chemin, ni qu'il n'était pas le seul être vivant sur cette Planète. Toutes ses pensées s'étaient focalisées en une seule cible à présent, et il se maudissait au plus profond de lui-même pour devenir aussi dépendant de celle-ci. Les années passaient et passaient, sans répit ni pitié. Alors que son cœur ne se passait, ne se lassait pas de _lui_, même après tant de temps. Et les sentiments fortuits du roux n'allaient pas pour arranger la situation…C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que cet imbécile pouvait-il bien lui trouver, lui le jeune homme froid et taciturne à souhait qu'il était ? Que diable pouvait-il bien attendre de sa personne ? Mais s'il acceptait les sentiments de Reno, peut-être l'oublierait-il, un tant soit peu…

"Regardez-moi ce petit garçon timide. Si tu te leurres autant sur ce que ton cœur ressent, tu ne feras que souffrir plus. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le lui dire, ce que tu ressens pour lui ? Ce serait idiot de mourir bêtement pour excès de vitesse. Il t'en voudrait _à vie_, j'en suis sûre."

Cloud manqua de piler net et dérapa sur des centaines de mètres en contrepartie alors que Fenrir, mécontente, rugissait pas son moteur de contrariété. A présent arrêté, le souffle court, il entendit la voix taquine d'Aerith résonner de nouveau dans sa tête. Debout, il ne bougeait plus.

"Hello-oo ? Qu'attends-tu donc, Cloud ? Le déluge ?"

"Nibelheim…Je ne suis plus à Midgar, plus dans ton église…Pardonne-moi…"

"C'est vrai, tu es dans ta ville natale maintenant. C'est d'autant plus mignon, tu ne trouves pas ? Le monde est petit, surtout pour lui tu sais !"

"Aerith… !"

Mais la voix intérieure qu'il sentait s'éloigner progressivement ne lui répondit pas et le laissa définitivement seul, dans les plaines rocheuses de la région de Nibel. Seul, lui et ses doutes, ses craintes, ses sentiments inachevés, inavoués. Et merde, tiens. Côtoyer Cid pouvait avoir du bon. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait y comprendre de toutes façons ? Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir avec leur inquiétude, leur réconfort à deux gils et leur entrain qui ne dépassaient pas la cheville de la jeune Kisaragi et c'était loin d'être un compliment pour elle.

Le blond reprit possession de son véhicule qu'il remit correctement à la perpendiculaire au sol et se mit à parcourir dans la frustration la plus complète le chemin qu'il lui restait pour arriver à destinations, les paroles de la Cetra restant omniprésents dans ses pensées. Quel fut son soulagement lorsqu'il vit les Monts de Nibel devenir de plus en plus proches et visibles et le village, de vue, se faire de plus en plus grand. Puis lorsqu'il repensa à Reno, il eut presque envie de faire la route en sens inverse. Toujours était-il que la nuit était déjà bien tombée et qu'il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, retrouver son lit pour s'enfoncer dans ses rêves aux allures plus ou moins fantasmagoriques et quelque fois peu catholiques. Le blond se sentit rougir violemment malgré le vent froid de montagne qui s'était installé.

D'ailleurs, Reeve lui en avait touché quelques mots au sujet des rêves, alors qu'il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. Il ne savait même plus comment ils avaient pu en arriver à là.

_"Sais-tu que les rêves érotiques à caractères sexuels peuvent révéler une certaine impuissance face à l'acte sexuel et nous montreraient donc des performances qu'on ne serait capable de réaliser ou, cas opposé, peuvent nous faire réaliser un grand manque physique de relations charnelles. C'est donc pourquoi les hommes célibataires s'adonnent au plaisir solitaire. Et un mystère de la vie résolu, un. Compris ?"_

S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait comprise, c'était que Reeve Tuesti était, en définitive, un homme complètement barge. Très sympathique. Mais barge. "Ma foi, depuis le temps tu dois beaucoup te faire plaisir dans ce cas." Boum. Il n'avait jamais vu Reeve aussi rouge de sa vie et désirer autant Cait Sith pour le remplacer.

Mais la question était loin d'être là. A peine descendit-il de sa moto lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'entrée de son cher village tout-neuf-tout-beau-tout-joli-merci-qui que son PHS se mit à sonner bruyamment à en faire palir de jalousie la bécane. Machinalement, il déclappa son portable d'un coup vif du poignet avant de le porter à son oreille.

"Cloud Strife, à l'appareil."

"Bonsoir Cloud. C'est Vincent."

Le blond faillit lâcher son portable de surprise.

"As-tu croisé Reno ?" reprit la voix grave du viril Valentine.

"Pas encore. Cela t'intéresse t-il tant…?"

"Moi, non. Mais j'ai une gamine de seconde zone qui me harcèle depuis tout à l'heure pour prendre de tes nouvelles, de _vos_ nouvelles devrais-je dire. Et comme tu connais la lâcheté des Utaïens, c'est moi qui doit m'y coller…"

"Youffie est chez toi ?"

"Huh ? Non eh, c'est loin d'être ce que tu crois, tu fais fausse route, vraiment…"

"If you are gaaaay, it's okaaaaay. Yaoi, yaoi, will be your final fantasy… !" chantait une voix en arrière-fond sonore.

"Oui enfin bon, ne te méprends pas… Juste venue faire coucou chez moi, rien de plus…" se perdit en excuses Vincent visiblement embarrassé.

"Je vois… Elle est aussi bien passée au couplet suivant qu'aux choses sérieuses avec toi."

"Ahem. Ta réponse dans tout ça ?"

"Rassure-là, dis lui que je lui ai roulé un patin et qu'actuellement il dort tranquillement dans mon pieu et qu'il ressemble même à un ange lorsqu'il est tout nu sous les draps." Lâcha Cloud du tac au tac pendant qu'il rangeait d'une seule main sa moto à l'arrière de sa maison qu'il avait reprise -et chassé sans ménagement la vieille femme qui avait eu le culot de la revendiquer comme sienne.

"Bien reçu…. Attends, c'est vrai ?"

"Mais c'est pas possible, ça devient pire qu'une fixation à ce rythme-là !"

"Hum, désolé. Après tout, comment pourrais-tu l'oublier aussi vite, même depuis tant d'années…Cloud ?"

"Rectification. Dis à Youffie qu'il n'est pas prêt de se réveiller. Prétends une seule fois que je suis une bête au lit et tu es un homme mort, Vincent."

"Cloud…? Cloud, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

**Votre correspondant est momentanément indisponible pour l'instant. Veuillez le rappeler ultérieurement ou laisser un mess…**

"Merde !" s'exclama le tireur à l'autre bout du fil.

"Gasp" fit Youffie en s'arrêtant tout d'un coup de chanter sur le canapé, les yeux en forme de matéria.

"Quoi ? C'est si rare que ça, m'entendre dire des gros mots ? Pourtant tu n'es pas aphone en présence de Cid. C'est dommage, moi qui comptais régler tes cordes vocales à coup de Chaos…"

"Na..naa, ça..ça ira. Mais "gasp" quoi…"

oOo

Cloud n'y comprenait rien. La scène qui s'offrait à lui l'avait fait lentement baisser son portable jusqu'à ce qu'il le ferme par réflexe. Malgré la pénombre qui dominait l'intérieur de sa demeure, il lui sembla reconnaître à ses pieds grâce aux lumières de son village le corps allongé sur le ventre d'un homme proche de la trentaine d'années, avec de longs cheveux d'une teinte visiblement proche du rouge attachés en une fine queue de cheval. Et il fut pris d'un mauvais, trèèès mauvais pressentiment. Lorsqu'il alluma la lumière centrale qui comprenait l'entrée et le salon, ce fut la cerise sur le gâteau et plus aucun doute quant à l'identité de l'intrus ne lui était permis. Enfin, pour ce qui était de sa première pensée, cela se résumait en un "Maisjycroispasquestcequilfoutladansmamaisoncetabrutifiniquinadyeuxquepourmoi." A quelque chose près.

Loin de vouloir savoir la présence de cet indésirable chez lui, l'épéiste ne réfléchit pas deux fois, estimant que le roux ne méritait pas une meilleure qualité de réflexion. Le blond partit en direction de l'auberge le plus rapidement possible et se mit à expliquer brièvement au propriétaire sa situation. En omettant volontairement ceci dit de préciser le fait que le roux était dans cet état dans sa maison, compensant amplement par "Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue", fort élogieux pour Reno, et un "L'addition lui reviendra" très pratique. Comme il ne trouvait pas matière à refuser devant tant d'arguments justes et convaincants, l'aubergiste à son grand contentement accepta de l'héberger pour la nuit. Cloud ne mit alors pas plus de cinq minutes pour transférer d'un bâtiment à un autre le roux dont il ignorait totalement la raison de cet évanouissement si profond. Et peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal ainsi.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'une femme allait s'occuper du cas Reno, le blond repartit, la conscience plus légère, vers sa maison à laquelle il prit soin de fermer à double tour le verrou de la porte une fois rentré. A Hadès les ennuis, il en avait suffisamment comme ça. Et la léthargie de Reno ne le préoccupait nullement. Il avait voulu le voir ? Qu'il assume. Car lui n'en n'avait aucune envie. Son ventre se mit soudain à gargouiller désagréablement et Cloud se souvint qu'avec tous ces évènements, il en avait complètement oublié de grignoter quelque chose. Il dirigea alors ses pas vers la cuisine qu'il alluma puis se mit à la recherche d'ingrédients qui pourraient constituer un repas _relativement_ normal. Il y avait du miso exporté d'Utaï, des restes de légumes, peut-être du riz à en juger l'apparence. Rien de bien extraordinaire mais de quoi faire une sorte de soupe assez convenable.

"T'as beau être un homme à tout faire, la cuisine n'a jamais été ton point fort, huh ?"

"Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas ma mère" répondit Cloud avec lassitude et sur un certain agacement.

"Encore heureux, je ne tiens pas à faire de l'inceste !"

"Mais de quoi tu…"

Le jeune blond s'interrompit brutalement, gardant pour lui-même un "parle" qui se perdit au fond de sa gorge. En tout bonne logique, il devait être _seul_ dans sa maison, et il n'était pas encore suffisamment atteint par sa solitude pour se parler tout seul. Aerith oui, tout seul, pas encore. Mais cette voix familière était trop masculine pour appartenir à la jolie fleuriste qu'était Aerith. Alors qui ? Une chair de poule envahit sa peau sans crier gare. C'était impossible…ça ne pouvait pas… On ne vivait qu'une fois, non ? Mais Sephiroth…? Soit, mettons Sephiroth à part… Mais ça n'expliquait pas la situation.

"Tu sais que je m'ennuyais moi, sans toi ?" reprit la voix derrière lui, plus enjouée et gaie que jamais.

"Et tu sais que la vie est un véritable calvaire sans ta présence ?" lâcha de manière féroce mais sincère le mercenaire sur le qui-vive en se retournant subitement. "Tu le sais, ça ? Non, alors fais-moi le plaisir de la boucler."

Son ton agressif s'atténua cependant bien vite lorsqu'il se mit à déshabiller du regard un jeune homme malicieux appuyé contre la grande table à manger. D'abord de la tête aux pieds, puis des pieds à la tête, et recommençait discrètement, s'attardant sur les endroits auxquels il s'attardait dans le passé, ces endroits tant désirés ou qu'il aimait tant, simplement. Il constata qu'il ne portait pas de chaussures et quand son regard se porta à l'entrée, il fut stupéfait de voir une paire de chaussures à son style posées à cotés des siennes qu'il avait retirées en entrant. Et son regard monta, monta. Sur un pantalon à la coupe évasée qui ressemblait à celui de l'uniforme du SOLDAT en plus esthétique ceci dit, et qui ne tenait que par la ceinture, laissant découvrir le haut de son boxer, lui rappelant tous ces désirs d'adolescent dans lesquels il s'était retrouvé submergé. Son fin débardeur blanc moulait ses fiers abdominaux -les accroupissements n'étaient pas si inutiles qu'on le faisait croire- et sa taille svelte qu'il avait enlacé un nombre incalculable de fois. Quant à son visage, il n'avait pas changé. Le même regard azuré qu'il comparait à une vierge lagune inexplorée et abritait une malice qui n'avait pas d'égale. Des yeux bleus pétillant de joie de vivre. Quand il vivait encore… Ces mi-longs cheveux plus noirs que n'importe quel noir aux joyeuses mèches rebelles. Zack dans ses plus beaux jours, sans conteste.

Cloud, effrayé et fasciné à la fois, sentait son cœur battre douloureusement la chamade. Comment, pourquoi ? Pourquoi que maintenant ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ? Il se passa une main sur son front quand il repensa au diagnostic visuel qu'il lui avait accordé. Une apparition, il avait trouvé attirante une apparition. C'était officiel, il était tombé au plus bas de sa propre estime.

"A quoi penses-tu ?" demanda le brun avec entrain.

"Au fait que je suis vraiment con de te trouver mignon" rétorqua Cloud en se retournant vers son comptoir et voir son riz s'il y était.

"Où est le crime de me trouver mignon ?" le taquina Zack.

"T'es rien d'autre qu'une illusion virtuelle et immatérielle de la Rivière de la Vie dont les visites à mon égard, qui ont la fréquence digne de tous les vingt-neuf février, ne durent jamais plus de cinq minutes. "

"Alors c'est ce que tu penses aujourd'hui" se moqua gentiment l'ex-SOLDAT.

"C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé et je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui serait un jour différent."

Cloud hachait nerveusement ses fonds de légumes quand il resta surpris de ne plus rien entendre. Mais au fond, pourquoi s'en faisait-il autant, Zack venait juste de dépasser le record catégorie "Visite la plus brève", à quoi pouvait-il oser s'attendre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait attendre au juste de…lui…

Et puis soudain, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, une grande paire de bras vigoureuse vint enlacer sa taille. Zack posa son menton entre son épaule gauche et la base de son cou et colla son entrejambe au mieux contre le fessier du blond qui lâcha d'un coup son couteau sur la planchette de bois.

"C'était vraiment adorable, ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, "un calvaire sans ma présence"" susurra le brun à son oreille tout en déposant une folle série de petits baisers sur les parties disponibles, par l'arrière, de son cou.

Les mains de Zack se firent rapidement baladeuses. Alors qu'une passait lentement sous le chandail du blond, une autre s'aventurait toujours plus bas jusqu'à contourner quelques gênantes ceintures et s'infiltrer sans retenue sous son pantalon où il se mit à la recherche d'un élastique de sous-vêtement.

"Mais je suis là à présent. Alors, je te parais toujours aussi illusoire ? Pourtant ma peau, mon corps sont bien réels… Hein Cloud ?" reprit le brun en s'attaquant à son lobe d'oreille qu'il léchait, suçotait amoureusement.

L'interpellé ne sut quoi répondre, si seulement il voulait le faire. Il sentait son intimité se faire caresser du bout des doigts à travers le tissu de son boxer et n'arrivait nullement à se concentrer, la bosse qu'il sentait entre ses fesses lui en empêchait d'autant plus quand il songea à la réciprocité de leurs désirs depuis bien trop longtemps inassouvis. Finalement la main taquine glissa sous le tissu et commença à taquiner le bout de son sexe dressé par de vives mais douces caresses qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir. Zack, satisfait, continua son entreprise en s'apprêtant à dézipper son haut. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un bruit de zip justement se fit entendre que la raison et la réalité revint à Cloud, peu importe la douce torture qu'il commençait à endurer. "Trop facile".

"Arrête ça !" cria t-il en le poussant pour se frayer un passage vers la droite pour se caler contre le mur près de sa chambre.

"Tu n'aimes pas ?" demanda Zack, surpris de sentir ce corps chaud disparaître de ses étreintes.

"Idiot ! C'est bien trop facile de régler tant d'absence par _ça_ ! Et puis quoi, tu comptes m'abandonner à nouveau ? J'ai déjà du mal à croire que tu sois encore là. Baka baka baka baka ! Va voir Aerith si j'y suis !" cria le blond d'une voix cassée.

Cloud sentait sa gorge se nouer par tous les sentiments qui l'envahissaient. L'insatisfaction de son corps, la tristesse qui résultait de tant d'années de solitude, le manque et le vide qu'avait provoqué l'ex-SOLDAT… C'en était trop. Ce dernier, dont la malice n'avait pas quitté son visage et l'avait seulement rendu plus réfléchi, s'approcha d'un pas tranquille du jeune blond qui partait peu à peu en spasmes de sanglot. Puis quand il fut à une distance suffisamment courte, il posa une main contre le mur près du visage de son héritage vivant, soulevant son menton doucement de l'autre.

"Tu n'as pas changé. Et pourtant, tu es devenu si beau… J'ignorais que cela pouvait être encore possible" sortit doucement le brun.

"Va te faire voir" grogna faiblement Cloud, honteux de laisser apparaître ses faiblesses en rebaissant son menton.

Zack le releva dans un léger rire avant de déposer un baiser mouillé sur une joue.

"Mais c'est que j'ai bien faillit être jaloux de ce rouquin, quand j'y repense. Je ne laisserai personne d'autre que moi te toucher" sourit-il largement.

"Bon courage" ironisa Cloud en osant le regarder dans ses prunelles bleutées. "Attends un peu, ne me dis pas que c'est…Tu l'as pas…"

"Il fait un gros dodo. Rien de bien méchant. Il t'inquiètes ?" le charria Zack qui redoutait tout de même la réponse.

"Je ne tiens simplement pas à avoir un autre mort sur la conscience. Y a un mal à ça ?"

"Je ne pense pas. Mais tu ne seras jamais rien qu'à moi."

"Bak..hmm.."

Zack s'était emparé de ses lèvres sans préavis en attirant définitivement son menton et donc sa bouche contre la sienne. D'une sauvagerie délicate, il s'était perdu dans un baiser passionné, happant avec délice ses lippes comme si sa _vie_ en dépendrait. Cloud gémit de contentement et entrouvrit ses lèvres comme il entrouvrit ses jambes. Zack n'avait pas besoin de se le faire signaler deux fois devant une invitation aussi explicite. Il fit glisser avec sensualité sa langue dans sa bouche où il alla à l'encontre de la sienne. Affairé à la laper, l'unir et danser avec elle, il posa une main autour de la taille de son blond et l'attira ainsi vers sa chambre.

Là il le plaqua sans retenue sur le lit sans prendre la peine de savoir si cela lui convenait ou pas. Pourquoi cela ne lui conviendrait-il pas d'ailleurs ? A califourchon sur son ventre, Zack s'empressa de retirer habilement le chandail noir qui le séparait d'un torse qui lui avait tant manqué. Mais Cloud n'allait pas se laisser faire si facilement. Remis peu à peu du baiser enflammé qu'ils venaient de partager, il saisit sa main dans son élan qui s'apprêtait à lui retirer son haut.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?" demanda t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait sévère.

"Te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué, je n'ai pas le droit ?" répondit le brun dans une moue d'enfant triste tout en retirant cependant son gilet à manches courtes.

"Je ne…comprends p..as" souffla difficilement Cloud sous la multitude de baiser que lui déposait son meilleur ami sur son buste alors que ses mains retenaient ses bras pour une sensation de dominé plus intense. "Co..comment se fait-il que tu..sois…"

"Hmm ? Je ne sais pas" avoua sincèrement son ami pendant qu'il s'affairait à ôter sa ceinture tout en taquinant son nombril à coup de langue. "Toujours est-il que je suis là et j'ai la sensation que ça n'est pas pour une question de minutes."

"Ah oui ? Mmm.. Je..Pourquoi cette fois-ci serait tant différente. Je..ne te crois pas…Je ne te…crois plus…"

"Je sais" répliqua plus sérieusement le brun en revenant à son visage pour enfouir le sien dans son cou après l'avoir brièvement regardé. "Je suis désolé" finit-il en le serrant fort dans ses bras du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Cloud en resta interdit. Le Zack si prit par ses pulsions masculines qu'il était s'était complètement fondu pour lui donner un Zack pris de regrets et de remords qu'il en vint à s'en vouloir d'avoir émis la moindre parole. Le câlin que le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène lui offrait lui réchauffa le cœur, dissipant les mauvais sentiments dans lesquels il se réfugiait pour éviter de songer à son inutilité, son incapacité le jour où tout s'était si brutalement arrêté. Ne lui laissant qu'en seul héritage une longue et large épée…

"Désolé ? Sais-tu au moins pour quoi tu t'excuses ?" 'l'interrogea sans méchanceté le blond

"Pour t'avoir abandonné..."

Le nouveau possesseur de l'Epée Broyante ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Il avait l'impression de s'entendre penser, quand il tentait par dessus-tout de se montrer fort et courageux, reniant sa culpabilité et sa tristesse. Tout comme il s'était inventé sa vie autrefois, il s'était cette fois-ci inventé ses sentiments envers l'ex-SOLDAT. Mais des choses comme celles-là ne pouvaient pas s'oublier, s'effacer, se remplacer… Tifa avait voulu qu'il soit plus résistant et solide face au passé ? Il avait donc essayé. Et il était soulagé d'avoir échoué. En tout cas, il aurait deux mots à dire à Aerith car cela ne faisait aucun doute que c'était elle, par sondage de pensée, qui avait dû tout retransmettre à Zack… Et pas que deux mots, réflexion faite.

Mais le blond ne voyait pas comment s'excuser pour l'état dans lequel il avait mit le beau brun, si ce n'était qu'en lui donnant ce qu'il voulait, non sans enthousiasme. Doucement, il prit le bas de son débardeur afin de le soulever pour le retirer. Il ne pouvait voir le sourire carnassier qu'affichait l'ex-Première Classe dans son cou mais le sentir s'étirer contre sa peau lui avait suffit pour douter de ses gestes et l'arrêter d'un coup. Brusquement, le brun redressa son corps et lui prit ses deux mains qu'il plaqua au dessus de sa tête. De voir Cloud à présent complètement à sa merci lui donnait encore plus envie de lui sauter dessus sans ménagement et lui faire goûter à un plaisir sans borne.

"Laisse-moi me faire pardonner" articula t-il d'une voix sensuelle avec une espièglerie sans égale dans ses yeux. "Je t'assure que tu n'auras rien à faire"

Sitôt qu'il eut fini de parler, Zack retira négligemment son tee-shirt d'un geste vif pour le jeter un peu plus loin du lit et se hâta de suçoter les tétons de son amant visiblement impatient pendant qu'une main se promenait un peu partout sur son torse, lui arrachant des vagues de frissons lorsqu'il effleurait sa peau aux endroits sensibles. Cloud ne s'empêcha pas de gémir par l'effet provoqué quand la langue joueuse du brun roulait sur les boutons de chair durcis par l'excitation.Cloud s'était délibérément arrêté de réfléchir pour rien. Zack était là et c'était tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux draps lorsque le brun toucha à nouveau son entrejambe. Zack sourit de satisfaction en voyant le jeune blond se cambrer une fois de plus et soulever un peu plus son bassin vers lui.

"Ordonne-moi de continuer et je saurais te satisfaire" lâcha t-il avec ruse.

"T'es trop cruel" rougit Cloud de honte.

"Quand je pense que c'était souvent toi le plus entreprenant, autrefois" commenta Zack, espiègle, en défaisant d'une lenteur voulue le haut de son pantalon. "Je me dois de prendre une revanche digne de ce nom."

"On parle vraiment de toi, là ?" railla le blond.

"Toi tu reparleras quand tu m'ordonneras de continuer" rétorqua Zack avec amusement.

Le brun fit descendre le pantalon enfin déboutonné du mercenaire avec une telle lenteur déconcertante que Cloud finit par geindre de frustration, le rendant plus fou de désir encore. Des opportunités comme celles-ci ne se représenteront peut-être pas et Zack voulait profiter au mieux du cadeau que la Rivière lui avait fait. Mais comme il tenait de plus en plus difficilement, il finit par compatir pour l'état second dans lequel se retrouvait son blondinet. Il retira son boxer d'une rapidité contradictoire et mit sans plus tarder la virilité de son amant dans sa bouche avec une lueur étrange au fond de ses yeux, arrachant un long soupir de la part de Cloud. Mais pour le moment, le brun se contentait contre ses désirs de faire jouer sa langue contre son gland qu'il caressait du bout pendant que ses mains s'attardaient sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, attendant une quelconque réaction.

"Nnh..Za..Zack..hm…" souffla péniblement Cloud dont les muscles contractés faisaient ressortir toute la masculinité qui résidait en lui.

"T'es pas décidé à me le dire, huh ? Tant pis, ça me va également" sortit le brun tout taquin en cessant ses gestes un instant.

"Z..Za..ck, je.."

Zack ne le laissa pas finir qu'il s'était déjà mis à faire de langoureux va et viens sur son sexe, le goûtant comme une friandise, mordillant quelque fois, tout ce qui pouvait faire rapprocher son ami un peu plus du bonheur. Il se souvenait mieux à présent pourquoi Cloud aimait tant lui infliger ce châtiment : il trouvait ça rudement agréable à faire et ô combien excitant, sa libido devait bien en être au point le plus haut. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, pas encore. Continuant ses caresses qui se faisaient de plus en plus vives, il taquina d'un doigt mouillé par son liquide séminal son entrée qu'il finit par pénétrer. Cloud, d'abord surpris, sembla fondre par la suite sous tant de douceurs. Haletant et frémissant, son corps moite appelait Zack dans un dernier effort

"Zack je vais…" gémit-il, lui qui se sentait bientôt jouir.

"Attends-moi" se contenta de répondre l'interpellé d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Le blond n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, si ce n'était que Zack était à la définitive quelqu'un de bien trop cruel pour le laisser en plan ainsi. Mais Lorsqu'il le vit retirer son pantalon qui ne tenait déjà pas beaucoup puis farouchement son propre boxer, ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement. Dans le passé, Zack aimait énormément le provoquer, toujours était-il que c'était lui qui prenait la plupart du temps l'initiative quand venait la case "tu m'as trop cherché, le lit sera ton dernier répit.". Il était tellement rare que le brun soit en position de dominant qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de ce que cela pouvait lui faire. Et apparemment, Zack était bien décidé à le lui rappeler.

Cloud obéit docilement lorsque l'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais le tourna avec attention sur le flanc droit. Son corps cependant obéissait moins facilement à la tentation de se retourner quand il le sentit s'allonger de tout son long contre lui. Zack avait la respiration saccadée d'impatience et de désir et le blond avait son souffle dans le creux de son cou qui le faisait frissonner. Son corps nu contre le sien dans son dos et son propre membre douloureusement rigide lui faisait perdre la tête comme jamais. Avec douceur, le brun lui souleva une jambe pour faciliter son intrusion en lui et lui susurra à l'oreille dans un affectueux coup de langue une phrase qui lui provoqua plus de frissons encore.

"Laisse-moi t'aimer une seconde fois, peu importe combien tu me détestes."

Le mercenaire aurait voulu lui répondre si il ne s'était pas crispé soudainement et avait accroché avec force les draps pour retenir tant sa douleur que son bonheur. Zack s'était mis peu à peu en lui et caressait d'une main fébrile ses cheveux comme pour essayer de le rassurer tout en lui déposant de suaves baisers sur sa peau de porcelaine. Et Cloud se calma, sourit même faiblement.

"Donnes-toi..à cœur joie…"

"Pour t'aimer ou t'envoyer dans un autre monde ?" l'embêta Zack.

"I..diot… Si tu ne bouges pas je te jure que je t'en voudrais… à _mort."_

"Eh, ça devient sérieux. Trop sérieux à mon goût." plaisanta le brun. "Détends-toi, laisses-toi aller…" continua t-il paisiblement.

Se pliant à la volonté du jeune Strife, Zack commença à mouvoir lentement son bassin. Cloud grogna un peu, puis ses plaintes rauques s'atténuèrent petit à petit pendant que le sexe du brun s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément en lui. A chaque coup de rein de Zack s'accentuait son euphorie. A chaque vas et viens en lui le rapprochait des étoiles. Bien plus puissant que n'importe quel Super Nova. Quel fut son plaisir quand il sentit sa virilité se faire prendre à pleine main par celle dont le bras soulevait sa jambe. Son visage s'était totalement métamorphosé pour laisser apparaître les traits d'un jeune homme possédé par son désir, brûlé par le feu de ses passions.

"Ce visage…Ne laisse à personne l'occasion de le voir ainsi…" souffla Zack avec une once de tristesse dans sa voix brisée par l'effort. "Malgré mes absences, je serais là…pour toi…S'il te plait, ne me remplace pas."

"Za..ck…"

L'ex-SOLDAT accéléra la cadence tant au niveau de ses caresses à son entrejambe qu'à ses coups de rein qui se firent plus violents et sauvagement délicieux. Zack se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ça plus souvent, peut-être à cause de sa volonté à se faire mener par cette personne d'apparence si froide et timide qui rendait les choses effroyablement excitantes. Pourtant, il trouvait l'intimité de son amant si chaude et si étroite, c'était bien trop agréable pour passer à côté de ça.

"Cloud…T'es bon.."

"Mmm..T'es pas mal…non plus" répondit Cloud entre deux souffles ."C'est à se demander ce que tu faisais tout ce temps dans la Rivière de la Vie…"

"Baka !"

Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements de bassins supplémentaires à Cloud pour que ce dernier sente tous ses muscles se contracter soudainement, son cœur s'emballer et manquer brutalement un battement alors qu'une longue plainte semblable à un cri d'agonie s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant que sa semence se répandit sur les draps et la main à Zack. Sous le désir de son propre organe et devant une vue aussi érotique qu'un Cloud en extase, le brun se libéra en lui à son tour dans un cri rauque similaire et s'effondra, à bout de force, contre le dos moite du blond. Un sourire angélique sur ses lèvres humides resta le résultat des dernières forces que pouvait lui donner son corps dépourvu d'énergie. Le sourire d'un ange sans aile qui aurait trouvé son Nuage sur lequel se reposer…

Péniblement, Cloud se retourna vers lui. Même s'il était vidé d'énergie, même s'il ne voulait que dormir, le voir lui avait été depuis bien trop longtemps interdit pour qu'il s'en prive cette nuit. Et il le vit, ce sourire-là. Sincère et débordant de bonheur, un bout de paradis à lui tout seul. Ne sachant pas comment y répondre, le blond alla blottir son corps nu contre le sien pour soupirer longuement de félicité contre son torse. Et il ferma les yeux. Ses paupières lourdes s'abaissaient sans aucune difficulté. Sans songer que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il verrait son brun…

oOo

Le soleil matinal prenait un malin plaisir d'inonder de lumière son visage endormi à la manière d'un panneau clignotant typique du Gold Saucer dans des teintes Chocobo doré. Ne manquait plus que Cait Sith et son mégaphone, criant un "Mais tu vas te lever, bon sang ?" tonitruant. Non, le soleil suffisait finalement. D'une paresse aussi profonde qu'aurait une personne qui dormirait trente ans dans un cercueil, Cloud leva nonchalamment un œil, puis un autre. Trop fatigué, il fourra sa tête sous un oreiller. Quand soudainement il le jeta avec une énergie hors du commun avec un regard effaré.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait personne à côté de lui sur le lit. Personne, seulement quelques plissures, la trace qu'une personne s'y trouvait. Avant. Son cœur se serra, fort et plus fort encore. Instinctivement, il se recroquevilla en position fœtale et remonta un plus les draps sur lui. Une chose ne collait pas. Les draps ? Depuis quand s'était-il mis en dessous d'eux ?

Au même moment, la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte pour laisser apparaître une touffe de mèches noires rebelles.

"Enfin réveillé, bon matin ! Café ou chocolat chaud ? A moins que tu ne préfère un bol de lait ? Héhé, ça fait un peu chat dit comme ça …Cloud ?"

Zack regardait d'un air intrigué la petite boule vivante pelotée sous les draps propres qu'il avait lui-même changé, puis finit par sourire d'attendrissement. Doucement, il se rapprocha du lit et s'assit sur un bord. Là, il souleva un bout du tissu dans lequel le hérisson s'était enroulé.

"..aka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka,baka, ba…" répétait-il tout bas inlassablement.

Si Zack n'était pas la cause de son état, il se serait sûrement mit à rire. Cependant, sa conscience lui disait que le moment était mal choisi pour réveiller la susceptibilité dont pouvait faire preuve le blond. Alors il se pencha au-dessus de son oreille où il lui chuchota amoureusement :

"Ne t'avais-je pas dit que ma présence cette fois-ci ne se limiterait pas à une histoire de quelques minutes ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer toute une seconde vie…?"

Et Cloud partit définitivement en sanglot de bonheur, tandis qu'un je t'aime battait tout au fond de son coeur...

ooo

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à faire des références à Crisis Core, Final Fantasy VII et quelques unes à Advent Children, même à Dirge of Cerberus. Bien sûr la connaissance de ces jeux n'est pas nécessaire (sauf pour FFVII, j'ai un doute xD) pour les comprendre.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un Cross-over avec les Sims 2 : j'ai fait revivre Zack à coup de téléphone vers l'au-delà xD Comment il fait pour revenir pour de bon ? … Mais je vous en pose des questions, moi ? Demandez à Tata Jénova, elle saura vous répondre, à force de laisser traîner ses cellules partout xD (Ben tiens, pourquoi Séphiroth et pas Zack ? J'exige que justice soit rendue èé)

Mais m'en fiche, à la fin ils sont tous les deux ensembles et Zack n'est pas prêt de partir, NA XP (d'ailleurs je crois que la phrase finale de l'OS est la seule dont je soit fière un minimum xD)

Pour les vêtements à Cloud j'ai oublié de le préciser (mais oui c'est important, les vêtements à Cloud) mais imaginez-le avec ses habits dans Advent Children, ça paraît peut-être plus cohérent maintenant nn"

S'il vous plait, ne tuez pas l'auteur, elle n'y est pour rien, c'est à son cerveau qu'il faut s'adresser et tout le monde sait que le cerveau est une partie indépendante à chaque être humain. (profite de la réflexion des lecteurs pour s'enfuir très loin… )


End file.
